


Sun and Moon, Fire and Ice

by sometimesiquestionmylifechoices



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, M/M, Opposites Attract, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Top Louis, dom!Louis, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesiquestionmylifechoices/pseuds/sometimesiquestionmylifechoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the moon spirit and Harry is the sun spirit. There is literally no point to this fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Moon, Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO thank you for reading my fic I love you dearly this is pointless and horrible but follow me on tumblr at prostitutelou.tumblr.com ok thank xx

Louis sighed. He walked along the bank of the river, focusing on placing his feet one in front of the other, walking in a perfectly straight line. The moon shone brightly in the sky, a clear, starry night open above the brightly lit city of Paris. Louis glanced out and realized he could make out the Eiffel Tower from his position. There were no houses around him; he was just outside the city limits. He felt particularly strong; the full moon seemed to empower him.

Another boy watched him from behind a tree. He smiled at the back of the curvy brunet. He couldn’t help but admire the way that the boy’s muscles moved under his tattoos. He couldn’t help but admire his tattoos, specifically the one on his right arm, eight different circles, each differently shaded, representing the lunar cycle. He couldn’t help but admire the way his soft brown hair rolled away from his forehead in the front and stuck out in cute tufts in the back. He just couldn’t help but admire him, and it took serious willpower to halt his staring and approach him.

Louis jolted when he noticed the boy coming towards him. He was even more surprised when he held his gaze, marking him as a fellow spirit. Humans couldn’t see spirits.

“Hello,” he greeted, his voice joyful and somehow light.

“Hello,” Louis replied. He gave the spirit a quick once-over: white t-shirt, light jeans, brown boots, tall, curly brown hair, bright green eyes.

“I’m Harry.” Louis didn’t reply for a moment and Harry looked at him expectantly.

“My name changes,” he said simply. Harry rolled his eyes. Louis began walking along the river bank again.

“Duh,” Harry said, following Louis. “So what is it?” Louis bit his cheek, forcing himself to remain polite. He usually did his best to stay away from other spirits.

“Louis,” he finally offered. He stopped walking and turned towards Harry. The taller boy sucked in a sharp breath as Louis’ piercing blue eyes met his. He was so much more beautiful up close – his curvy body clad in dark black jeans and a black t-shirt, a small silver lip ring perched on his bottom lip, towards the right. Tattoos littered his left arm, but only the lunar cycle tattoo inked his right.

“I’ve never seen you before,” Harry finally spoke. Louis shrugged.

“I travel a lot.” He turned and began walking along the river bank again.

“Well, so does everyone else.” Harry said this in reference to the other spirits, but he realized that that might have been a mistake. He knew Louis didn’t interact with them, because he himself was always with the others and would have known if they’d spoken to a spirit so unknown. Louis didn’t respond.

“You’re the spirit of the moon, right?” Harry asked after a moment of silence.

“Yes.”

Another bout of silence passed. Louis turned towards Harry. A considerable distance lay between them now, almost too large for conversation.

“Look, do you have any other questions? I only have a few hours left before the stupid sun comes up and I lose my energy.” Harry chuckled at the way Louis spoke with such distaste of the sun.

“Can I talk to you some other time?” Louis sighed.

“If you really must, come during the day, when I’m too drained to do much walking.”

Harry grinned and nodded, and then he was gone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Louis knelt down at the edge of another river. He dipped his fingers into the surface, allowing the smooth current to pull at his hand. He always kept near water. It made him uncomfortable to be away from it, to lose the immediate connection with his best friend.

Zayn appeared behind him, his arms crossed, leaning against a tree.

“Paris, huh?”

“City of love,” Louis murmured, not turning around. Zayn snorted a laugh.

“Not like you’d talk to any of the spirits here, anyway.”

“Well, no . . . they’d probably speak in French.” Zayn laughed again, louder.

“You know they wouldn’t.” Louis hesitated.

“I actually did speak to a spirit.” Zayn raised his eyebrows and went over to sit next to Louis on the ground next to the river.

“Really? You?” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Not like you’d talk to anyone yourself.” Zayn shrugged.

“Which one?”

“I don’t know, actually.”

“Really? You didn’t see his tattoo?” Louis shook his head.

“No . . . caught him staring at mine, though.”

“Can’t blame him. Yours is cool. Mine sucks.” Zayn held out his arm, showcasing the squiggly lines meant to represent waves wrapped around his entire right upper arm.

“What’s your alternative, being water and all?” Zayn shrugged.

“So why would you talk to a spirit?”

“He came to me.” Louis looked out at the twinkling lights of the city as he spoke. “I only kept the conversation going on as long was as necessary to be polite.”

“Was he hot?” Louis shrugged.

“Wasn’t ugly.” Okay, that was bullshit. The other spirit had been super attractive. Zayn eyed him sideways. Louis sighed. He knew that Zayn knew he was being a little bitch.

“Did you get his name?”

“Harry.”

No response came from Zayn for a moment, and Louis finally looked over at him. His eyes had widened and a small, smug smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“What?” Louis demanded. No answer. “What?!” Zayn shook his head.

“You’re in for it,” he muttered, then inched forward, touched his foot to the water, and disappeared.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few days later, which was remarkably, remarkably fast for a spirit, Harry popped up midday outside of the cave Louis was sheltered in, located near the edge of Greece.

“It’s so dark in there,” Harry called. “Why don’t you come out?”

Louis came to the very edge of the shadow cast by the top of the cave and sat.

“I don’t like the sun,” he stated simply. Harry snorted.

“That’s bullshit. You just like it less than the moon.” Louis peered at him as he spoke. His eyes seemed brighter, a fuller flush to his cheeks.

“What spirit are you, anyway?” he asked warily. Harry grinned a cheeky grin.

“Does it matter?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because – because it does.” Louis hated the way this spirit made him stammer. “Why are you so interested in me?” Harry shrugged.

“Why not?”

“Because no other spirit gives a shit about the moon.” The cheeky grin came back.

“I dunno, Zayn seems to care a little bit.” Louis flushed.

“How do you know Zayn?”

“It’s a little hard _not_ to know Zayn.” Harry rolled his eyes. “You know, water making up 75% of the Earth and all that?”

“That bastard,” Louis muttered under his breath. He’d always basically assumed that Zayn never talked of him to other spirits. He didn’t like any of them, had no interest in contact with any of them, and definitely didn’t want them knowing too much about him.

“But don’t worry,” Harry said casually. “He doesn’t just go around, spouting off to anyone. I had to do some . . . convincing.”

“Disgusting.”

“Not like that!” A brief silence settle over them. Harry seemed awkward and uncomfortable for the first time since they’d met. Louis wondered why he’d been made so upset by their previous exchange. He felt kind of bad, and cleared his throat.

“So was there a particular reason you wanted to find me?” Harry perked up slightly.

“Actually, I wanted to see if you wanted to go somewhere with me.” Louis’ brow furrowed.

“Like . . . a date?” Harry watched Louis steadily.

“Up to you.” Louis watched the spirit’s deep green eyes, beckoning him to trust him. He was speechless for a few awkward moments. No spirit had ever shown any interest in speaking to him before. At the Centurial Gathering, he showed up for as little time possible and watched the other spirits cast sideways glances at him and pretend he wasn’t there.

“I don’t . . .” Harry watched him carefully. “No,” Louis said quickly. “I’m sorry.”

It was hard to say, really, if the sun had been creeping down as the spirits spoke and had just gotten low enough to shine into Louis’ cave, or if the sun suddenly reflected off of something, but a quick flash of light momentarily blinded Louis, and went he regained his sight, Harry was gone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few years passed – for someone who had been around since the beginning of time, years felt like weeks – in which Louis had no contact with anyone. He spent a lot of time in Russia, near snow, staying away from rivers, sunlight, spirits, really, anything but snow. The ice spirit in particular was a dark-haired, pale beauty that hated him more than anything, so staying near snow was a good way to keep away from other spirits.

A particularly warm summer rolled around in Russia, and Louis found himself surrounded by normally frozen streams thawed to icy but liquid temperatures. The sun shined brightly upon the tundra, and Louis finally came in contact with Zayn again. Luckily for him, Zayn understands Louis and didn’t ask any questions as to why they hadn’t talked in so long. Harry, however, was a different story. He just popped up one day just as the sun was going down. Louis nearly had a heart attack when he saw the familiar spirit.

“How the _hell_ do you keep finding me?” Louis exclaimed. Harry shrugged.

“It’s a talent.”  There was a pause in which Louis glared at Harry and Harry pretended not to notice. “Did you change your mind about the date?”

“No,” Louis spat out. A look of hurt flickered on Harry’s features. Louis felt sorrow and disappointment as he saw this, then grew even more annoyed at his regret for making that look appear on Harry’s face. “Why do you care so much about me, anyway?” Louis demanded. “None of the other spirits give a shit. Why do you? Why don’t you love the sun, just like everyone else? The moon is just a huge inconvenience to everyone. ‘If night didn’t exist we’d be so much more productive.’ Go find the sun spirit and bother them. I’m of no interest to anyone.”

Suddenly, Harry was very close. His dulled green eyes burned into Louis’ blue ones, and just before their lips met, Louis saw the tip of a tattoo peeking out from under Harry’s shirt sleeve.

Harry disappeared after the kiss, leaving Louis shocked and still slightly annoyed. His brow furrowed and his fists clenched. He groaned.

“Fuck.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“This really isn’t fair, you know.” Zayn’s voice came from behind Louis, who had his hand submerged in a river. “I have no way of calling on you.”

“What the _hell_ spirit is Harry?” Louis wasted absolutely no time. Zayn took in an audible breath and tapped his chin.

“Hm. Unfortunately, that information is for me to know, and you to possibly find out.”

“Possibly?” Louis glared at Zayn. “He _kissed_ me, Zayn! I need to know.” Zayn snorted.

“No, you don’t.” Louis groaned a frustrated groan.

“He doesn’t even look like anything, he’s just – just bright and cheery all the time, what’s up with it?” He huffed out a sigh. He sounded ridiculous and he knew it, but he was flustered. Harry had kissed him. It was personal now.

“Ask him yourself.”

“You know I can’t do that. I can’t contact him like I can you, especially without knowing what spirit he is.”

“Doesn’t matter. Ask him at the Gathering. It’s soon – a few weeks, right?” Louis paused, counting in his head.

“Shit.” Zayn was right. “It’s a couple weeks from now.” Zayn grinned cheekily at him.

“You’ll find out then, won’t you?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few weeks felt like a little over a day to the spirits, and the Gathering was soon upon them. Louis showed in his usual dark shirt and dark jeans. The Centurial Gathering was held in a place not really known to anyone, and no spirit could get there at any time other than when they were supposed to be. The Gathering was hosted by the Elites – fire, earth, wind, and water: a platinum blonde, graceful, tall, brown-eyed girl named Starla; a brunet, muscular, bulky, blue-eyed boy named Brett; a short, lithe, black-haired, green-eyed girl named Elise; and, technically, Zayn, although he never did anything to help them actually host. All four of them were the most popular among the spirits, although most of the spirits knew everyone else. Louis was something of an outsider – most knew him, but he knew almost no one, and never bothered to learn names or elements.

He stayed out of the way at this Gathering, mostly watching from slightly outside. The place it was held resembled a house in some ways, yet there was no actual wall separating the outside from in, just a fair amount of decorations, furniture, and lights. Outside of the “house” was an elaborate garden, and Louis found himself alone in it, apart from what he assumed was the tree spirit, who wandered outside every few minutes to admire the healthy trees and run her hands along their bark.

“Hello.” Harry’s deep voice came from behind Louis, and he jumped slightly. He turned around to see Harry in a white button-up and dress pants. He’d forgotten; some spirits actually got dressed up for this. Zayn did, along with the other Elites, but Harry looked especially nice, and he hated himself for thinking that.

After a moment of silence, Louis popped off.

“Where do you get off just kissing me like that?” he hissed. “I don’t know a single thing about you, I don’t even know what spirit you are.”

“It was just a kiss.”

“Yeah, well, it was wretched.” The same look of hurt and disappointment slid onto Harry’s features.

“You didn’t like it?” he mumbled, looking down at his feet. Louis stopped, another pang hitting his stomach at that wounded expression.

“No, I – well, it was . . . um . . .” Louis trailed off, annoyed at himself and just disappointed with the way everything was going. He felt an urge to reach out and cover the spirit, protect him, make him feel safe. His hand shot out towards Harry’s forearm before he could even think about it.

“Harry, I’m . . . it wasn’t . . . I mean . . . I’d let you . . . do it . . . again.” The words tumbled out of his mouth slowly, yet he seemed to have no control over them, but Louis knew he meant what he’d said. Harry looked up and grinned at him cheekily, and then their lips were pressed together again. This time, Louis let himself into it, pressing up into Harry, actually kissing him back. Harry’s hands snaked around his waist, pulling them tighter together. He bit Louis’ bottom lip softly and lightly traced his tongue along his teeth. The kiss grew deeper, more intense, and Louis shuddered with pleasure when he felt the bulge in Harry’s dress pants against his thigh.

He pulled away, slightly short of breath.

“We should . . . go somewhere . . . more private,” he said softly, and almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Harry took his hand and pulled him around to the back of the house. There, he wasted no time, immediately turning to face Louis and dropping to his knees. Louis, wide-eyed, looked down at him.

“Harry, you – you don’t have to . . .” But Harry’s fingers were working at his jeans, and he looked so overwhelmingly _pretty_ from that angle, and oh, lord, he wanted him to.

His wish was granted as Harry quickly went to work at sucking him off. His cheeks hollowed, his head bobbed up and down, and he just looked so good like that that Louis’ head spun.

He pulled himself together enough to pull Harry off, then got down on the same level and pushed him down into the grass. He pressed himself on top of Harry and quickly went to work at getting those dress pants off.

Spirits couldn’t be hurt by lack of prep for this type of thing; at most, it would only be slightly uncomfortable at first. Harry nodded eagerly when Louis looked at him for approval, and Louis slowly began to push in. Harry let out a small moan, his fingers knotting into Louis’ soft hair. Louis felt tugging at the pit of his stomach just from that sound, and he knew from that that this wasn’t going to last long.

He pulled back and pushed in again, harder and faster. Harry let out more sounds of approval and pleasure that increased in volume as Louis reached down and began to jerk him off. They came close to their climaxes very quickly, and came at almost the same time, each gripping tightly onto the other as they rode out their high. Louis pulled and rolled over onto the grass beside Harry, his breathing short.

Once they had both calmed down, Louis spoke.

“Do I get to know what spirit you are, then?” Harry’s jaw tightened. He knew he couldn’t keep it a secret after that. He turned to face Louis.

“Promise you won’t get mad? Please?” Louis frowned.

“Why would I get mad?” Harry bit his lip.

Well, I’m – I’m the spirit of the sun.”

Louis froze. He stared at Harry blankly, his mind reeling. _No. No, no, no, no. I did not just kiss the sun spirit. I did not just fuck the sun spirit. I did not just run my hands over his body, let his hands run over mine, I did not just enjoy it . . ._

He jolted into a standing position, adjusting his clothes so that they didn’t resemble what had just happened.

“Louis, please . . .” Louis clenched his jaw and hurried away, running away from Harry, from the Gathering, from Zayn and all the other spirits, away from everything.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Decades passed. Louis had no contact with anyone. He took great care in hiding himself, making sure to keep away from water, sunlight, anything that might prompt contact with Harry or Zayn or any other spirit. He ran away from the sun as if it would burn him, afraid to let even one ray touch his skin.

One night, he slept too long, let the sun come up while he was unconscious. When he awoke, he gasped and shot upright. He began to run, trying to find refuge, anywhere to get him out of the sun, but he wasn’t fast enough. Soon, he ran straight into Harry, who had his arms out to brace them both from the impact. His large hands kept Louis in place, a pleading expression on his face.

“Louis, please,” he begged.

“Let me go,” Louis practically growled.

“Listen to me, please,” Harry said, sounding on the verge of tears. “I’ve spent so long waiting for you, just listen, please, Louis, please.” Louis clenched his jaw.

“Fine, just let go of me.” Harry released him and Louis took a grudging step back. “So talk, then,” he muttered. Harry took a deep breath.

“Louis, I never wanted to trick you.” He paused, taking another deep breath. “I wanted to know you. I was always curious about you, I knew you were my counterpart, but I never actually saw you. I talked to other spirits, but no one seemed to like you. I didn’t understand – I loved the moon so. I loved walking out in the moonlight, even if the sunlight made me stronger. The night always feels cool and calm, like time passes differently in it. I still love the night, I wait all day for it. I wait all day, week, month, century for you.

“Finally, I talked to Zayn. He’s so chill with all of the spirits, but I didn’t think he would be with you. I was so happy when he was, and I asked him how to find you. He said to follow him, so I did. I followed him for days until you finally summoned him. As soon as I saw you, I knew you were perfect. I was too nervous to talk to you immediately, so I followed you for a while. Finally, that one night, I saw the way the moonlight lit your eyes up and shined on your skin, and I just had to talk to you, and I did.

“Zayn had told me how much you hated the sun, so I didn’t tell you who I was. I wanted to get to know you, and I did. I watched you constantly, a few times with Zayn, and you are the most amazing spirit I’ve ever seen. When we kissed, it was over. I knew it then, I knew I loved you.”

Louis took in a sharp breath.

“You . . . really?” Harry nodded sheepishly.

“I just want to be with you.”

In spite of himself, a grin started to pull at Louis’ mouth. Really, he himself had fallen for Harry as well. His cheery demeanor was irresistible, and, really, who could resist a speech like that?

He reached out to cup Harry’s face in his hands. Harry looked at him hopefully.

“You don’t need to wait a century for me,” Louis murmured, and pulled Harry into a kiss.

And he didn’t – Harry never had to wait again.


End file.
